Newer iLost my Mind
by AmandaEmily118
Summary: Based off the new promo, only a one-shot...but I like it.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new one-shot based off the new iLMM promo. I googled the info for the episode and it says that Carly makes them date. SO here it is..rememeber to review!**

"I'm really getting worried about Sam. It's been three days since-" Freddie said walking into my appartment.

"SInce you two kissed?" I replied. He just looked shocked. "Yeah, I saw it with both my eyes." I told him. "You did?" He asked.

"Yeah, and you didn't even tell me. We ALL promised no more secrets! You two kissing is the same reason why we all made that promise to begin with! You two kissed again and -" I replied before he interupted me. "Woah, it was not a mutual thing. I had nothing to do with it!" He yelled. "What?" I asked.

"Sam kissed me. I didn't kiss her, and I didn't kiss her back." He explained.

"Oh, well were could she have went?" I asked. "Wait, you haven't heard from her?" He asked.

"No." I replied."Well I don't know how were going to- the tracking device!" He yelled running over to my computer. "The what?" I asked. "Sam has a tracking device in her phone." He replied. "You tracked Sam's phone?" I asked shocked.

"No. My mom did. She did yours too." He replied typing some random stuff in the computer.

"She what?" I yelled. "I found her!" He said. "Where is she?" I asked. "Mental hospital?" He replied looking at the computer.

"Well, come on lets go!" I replied. Just them Gibby walked in. "Go where?" He asked. "We're going to a mental hospital." I replied. "Yes!" He screamed. "Spencer!" I screamed. He come running in with a paintball gun. "What?" He screamed.

"Take us to a mental hospital?" Freddie asked. "Sure why not?" He replied.

*At the hospital...Freddie POV*

"Hi, how may I help you?" The lady at the desk smiled. Her nametag said Flora.

"Um, yes ma'm. Could you tell us if there is a Samantha Puckett here?" I asked her nicely. "Ahh yes, Miss Puckett is here." She replied smiling. "Great. Could you tell us where her room is?" I asked.

"May I have your names please?" She asked me.

"Uh yeah, Freddie Benson and Carly Shay." I replied. "I'm sorry. I have strict orders not to let either of you in." She replied.

"Why?" I asked. I already knew the awnser though. "I'm not sure. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She replied. "Why?" I asked again. "We have a policy here that states when a patient asks not to be visited by someone that person may not be on the property." She replied. "Why?" Carly asked this time.

"Because, if the patient asked not to see someone it could be a threat to there personal well being if they saw the person." She explained. Well that was a really stupid rule.

"Miss, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to see miss Puckett." I replied trying to be as nice as possible.

"I'm sorry, but if you do not leave I will have to call someone to escort you out." She replied.

"Fine." I said. "Let me just get my friend over there, and we will be on our way..." I smiled. "Thank you." She smiled back.

"So we're just going to leave? We can't just leave Sam here!" Carly started yelling. "I have a plan, trust me we are not leaving until I work things out with Sam." I told her. She just looked at me, she looked about as confused as I was at this point.

"Okay, the lady at the desk just left for lunch. So Gibby, go distract the nurse while we go find Sam." I told him.

"Gibby gone." He replied. Walking away. "So what's the plan?" Carly asked. "Once Gibby ditracts the nurse we go looking for Sam. Obviously she's not seriously crazy. So she's probably on the 1st floor." I explianed to Carly.

"AHHHH!" We heard screaming, and saw Gibby tackling a nurse so Carly and I went to find Sam.

"Here's her room. Will you watch out here while I go in?" I ask. "Yeah, good luck." She replies. "Thanks" I smiled.

*Carly POV*

"Hey Gibby" I said as I saw Gibby talking to some man. I sat down next to them.

"You are talking to the future vice president." The man stood up and suluted. "I'm not the - Vice president?" I asked him.

*Freddie POV*

"Sam?" I ask opening the door just a crack. "Ughhhh what are you doing here?" She moaned. "You know well why I'm here Puckett." I replied. "Well leave." She says. "Can we talk about the kiss?" I ask walking towards her. "Nope." She responds.

"Sam! Come on, you have go to tell me what's going on!" I yelled. By now she had walked over and was standing by me.

"I hate you." She says, in her Sam-like tone. "Then why'd you kiss me?" I yelled. "I like you." She replied in a none-Sam like tone. She auctully sounded...scared. "So you hate me...and you like me?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Now you see why I need to be in here!" She yelled, throwing her hands up.

"You don't need to be in here." I tell her. "Whatever, can you send Carly in please?" She asked. "Yeah." I say.

"Hey Sam." Carly smiled. "Hi." She smiled back. "Soooo you guys should tottally go on a date!" Carly says suddenly."What? Why?" Sam and I screamed at the same time. "Because it's obvious you two need to go on a date." She says. "What if we don't want to?" Sam asked. "I'll go." I said. "What?" Sam asked.

"So you like her?" Carly asked.

"I'm not sure yet. There's no harm in going though right?" I replied.

"Freddie leave." Sam says. "Why?" I asked. "I need to talk to Carls...alone. BYE." She says pushing me out the door.

"Fine...I'm going! Sam!" I scream as I'm pushed out the door.

*Carly POV*

"SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVE-" I started screaming before she put her hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet!" she hissed at me. "Will you please leave this place?" I asked. "I can't." She replied. "Yeah, you can. Sam your not you have a date tomorrow night." I smiled poking her in the stomache.

"I know. I can't leave though." She says. "Why not?" I asked. "72 hour hold." She replied. "What?" I asked.

"72 hour hold. They have to hold me here for 72 hours before they can let me out. It's to see how crzy I really am." She explained. "Oh." I replied. "We will just break you out tomorrow then." I smiled. "My mom can get me out, but she's outta town." She tells me. "I can fix that." I smiled.

"Let's go downstairs, so I can tell them it's okay for you guys to be here." She said.

*Downstairs.*

"I told them not to be here!" Flora screamed. Next thing I know, there shoving us out the door. Greeeaaaatttt.

*Freddie POV*

This plan was wayyy to crazy. Of course this was the crazy hut.

"In here Mrs. Puckett." I said, awkwardly waiting for Spencer to come in. He walked in dressed like Sam's mom. "Hello, Sam." He smiled walking over to here. "Hey..Mom." She replied.

"I'm here to get my daughter out." He..well she anounced.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Puckett. Wait, your not Mrs. Puckett..." The lady said.

Well. We wil never be allowed back there again.


	2. Authers Note!

I have posted this note on all of my fanfictions. Just to make sure it has been read. If any of have idea's for a new story of mine PLEASE tell me! I would love to hear your suggestions. Also if you have any idea's for my stories iHave an eating disorder or iHave Chicken Pox, tell me and I might put it in the story! I'm also planning on writing a post-iLove You story. I mean everybody else has so why not me? If you have any idea's on that, I wanna hear them too.

Thanks everyone, for all the favorite story/Auther alerts and everything!

I'm working on putting on my profile a thank you to everyone so check my profile soon to see your name!


End file.
